plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hover Goat-3000
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Hover-Goat 3000 (PvZH). |rarity = None (game incorrectly says Super Rare) |flavor text = "As the legend goes, Hover Goat-3000 came from the future, but he was too radical and needed to be contained. Now he is released and out to show everyone what cool looks like!" }} Hover Goat-3000 is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was released in the Trials of Gnomus DLC, alongside the Torchwood as a reward for completing the Trials of Eternity. The player needs to open all 5 locks of the Hover Goat-3000 chest, each lock requires 15 Rainbow Stars to be unlocked, resulting in the total of 75 Rainbow Stars to unlock this class. Descriptions Stickerbook description "As the legend goes, Hover Goat-3000 came from the future, but he was too radical and needed to be contained. Now he is released and out to show everyone what cool looks like!" In-game description "Hover Goat-3000's future technology helps Zombies run faster and shoot harder. His Mega Awesome Laser is uber powerful too!" Primary weapon His weapon is called the Radical Raygun, it holds 35 ammo, and has mediocre fall off damage. It has a very fast rate of fire with damage ranging from 9-5 critical and 6-4 regular shot. The weapon plays a short beat upon reloading. Variants This character does not and will not have any variants in the future as confirmed by the developer of the game. although it does now have costumes. Abilities Strategies With The Hover Goat-3000 is an okay for an offensive zombie, but his main role is a support character. He's good for helping others be offensive. One way to do this is when defending or attacking, use the Damage Buff Booster Beam on someone sniping off plants, so they can vanquish them easier. Another way to do this is when attacking, use the Damage Buff Booster Beam on an All Star or on a Z-Mech heading for the garden, although Hover Goat-3000 isn't very good at attacking. But you can use the Tubular Turbo to help zombies without teleporters get to the garden earlier. When defending, try to use the Damage Buff Booster Beam on a zombie that has a good crowd control primary attack. Hover Goat-3000 works really well in Gnome Bomb since its Tubular Turbo ability will work on any zombie carrying the gnome bomb. This can be especially useful if the person holding the gnome bomb is a fast character or a character with a lot of health, which will make it easier to get to a gnome bomb planting location. The Hover Goat-3000 is also effective in Suburbination due to the fact that like Gnome Bomb, Tubular Turbo allows a group of zombies to quickly capture objectives. Like Rose, he has good speed and jumps higher than most other zombies. An advantage of the Hover Goat-3000 is that he can't be Goatifyed by the Rose. Against When Hover Goat-3000 is using his Damage Buff Booster Beam on another zombie, it's not advised to attack alone; seeing as it would be a 2 vs. 1 situation, you will most likely get vanquished. Try to find him alone or have a plan to take him out. If he uses the Mega Awesome Laser when you're around, get away from him immediately, as he can easily kill you in that form. You should be able to outrun him due to his greatly reduced movement speed when in that form. Usually the best way to take a Hover Goat-3000 down is to snipe from a distance as their weapon has fall off damage and they have pretty low health to start with. In Gnome Bomb, be careful if there's a Hover Goat-3000 in the game, as they can make the gnome bomb get to the plant objectives really quickly with its Tubular Turbo ability. Try and hunt them down before they have the chance to speed up any zombie. Balancing changes November 2016 Patch * June 2017 Patch * * Gallery HoverGoatCustomizationBooth.png|Hover Goat-3000 in-game Hover goat 3000.PNG|Side-view of Hover Goat-3000 HoverGoatUnlock.png|Unlocking Hover Goat-3000 HoverGoatStickerBook.png|Hover Goat-3000's Stickerbook entry HD HoverGoat3000.png|HD Hover Goat-3000 huvrgote.png|A close-up of Hover Goat-3000 hornigoat.jpg|Another close-up of Hover Goat-3000 Gomper.png|A morph of Chomper and Hover Goat-3000, using a variant of the Team Swap glitch HoverGoatIngame.png|Hover Goat-3000 in-game Hovergoat_reindeer.png|Festive Reindeer Costume. Hovergoat_surfer.png|Beach Border Costume. Hovergoat_genie.png|Wishmaker Costume. Trivia *He is the third playable goat in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, with the first being the Stinky Goat (a zombie after being Goatified by Rose or Royal Hypno-Flower), and the second being the Zomburger Artist. *He is the only character class in the game whose abilities can physically aid teammates. **Due to this, many players believe that he is the first support class in the game. However, both the Engineer and Rose are considered to be support classes otherwise. *He is the only zombie class immune to Goatify, due to him already being a goat. **However, he can still be Goatified by the Royal Hypno Flower in the mission "Anomalous Anomalies". *In the booth, it says he has a rarity of Super Rare, even though he has no rarity. *The player cannot play as the Hover Goat-3000 in the Delivery Missions, despite the fact that the Delivery Goat says that they need to be a goat to play the missions. *He and Torchwood are the only classes who do not have any unlockable variants, gestures or customizations due to them being newly introduced to Garden Warfare 2. **It was later confirmed in a tweet by Creative Director Justin Weibe that there will not be any variants, customization or gestures for either class, due to them being bonus classes. ***However, in the December 2018 Update, 3 customizations for the Hover Goat-3000 were added: Wishmaker, Festive Rinder and Beach Border. *If the player holds down the jump button when falling or after jumping, Hover Goat-3000 will slowly 'hover' or 'glide' down similar to the Rose. *It emits noises that purposely sound like robotic Goat bleating. *When Hover Goat 3000 is eaten by a Chomper, a Zombie arm sticks out of the Chomper's mouth instead of a Goat limb. **This is probably because the game developer had forgotten to animate it. *The Hover Goat-3000 actually does have Legendary rarity. If you purchase him from the Torch and Tail Upgrade, it shows him as a Legendary character. *There is a glitch when playing in Lunar Landing for Graveyard Ops, if a Scientist is being boosted with damage by the Hover Goat while the boss slots are spinning, that Scientist will lose the low gravity gimmick given on this stage. Category:Character class Category:Zombies Category:Goats Category:Playable characters